Sekirei: The American Plan Episode 5
by Felidae11
Summary: Dennis takes Aaron and Terra to get a new wardrobe for Lila, the Sekirei they saved before while, Vanessa sneaks off to get to Kohl's before they do and take Dennis somewhere private.


Sekirei: American Plan

Episode 5: Lila's new Wardrobe

 **Characters**

 **Dennis James Taylor** \- Dennis is the main protagonist of the story. At 20 years old, he's studying animation at Bergen Community College in Paramus and as a pretty normal life until the day a beautiful girl falls from the sky on him. From that moment forward his life changes.

 **Terra** \- Terra's Dennis's 1st Sekirei. She's beautiful, kind, and intelligent. She first meets Dennis when she falls from the sky and lands on top of him during a fight with two other Sekirei. And they soon become and unstoppable force.

 **Vanessa** \- Dennis's 2nd Sekirei who appears to have some kind of water ability.

 **Gregory Aaron Lee** \- Aaron's Dennis's best friend and the first person he introduces to Terra.

 **Pyra and Ember** \- Twin Sekireis who are fighting Terra right before she lands on Dennis.

 **Jerra** \- A mysterious new Sekirei with the ability to create blades made of pure energy.

 **Margo** \- A mainly silent Sekirei able to move with the wind.

 **Plot**

Dennis hasn't been sleeping well for the past few days. He's been having nightmares from the last battle with Alfred. Each time, it's the same. A city's in ruins, millions of people lying dead in the streets, and a single figure rising out of the flames like and dark angel from the underworld. Alfred. As Terra and Vanessa rush to face him they all fall around him. Dennis, petrified with fear, is quickly dealt with.

One morning, after his latest nightmare, Dennis wakes up to see Terra lying beside him in nothing one of his shirts. Dennis had never been more shocked and happy at the same time to see her in his life. Shortly afterwards, Terra herself wakes up and looks up at him. Dennis then goes on to ask her how long she'd been sleeping there. Terra tells him that she heard him scream in his sleep and thought he might be in trouble so she ran to his room and saw he was only having another nightmare. So, she decided to stay with him the rest of the night to keep him company.

Vanessa overhears the conversation and goes off on Terra saying she was just looking for an excuse to sleep with him. Terra tries to tell her that that isn't the case at all, but Vanessa's not having it. She then tackles runs head long into Dennis which causes him to fall back on the bed and demands him to take her.

Dennis, suddenly feeling very awake, decides to go see how Aaron and the Sekirei they rescued five days ago are doing. Terra of course volunteers to come along. Vanessa, not wanted Terra to get any closer to Dennis than she already has, immediately volunteers to come. Dennis then silently slips away and dash over to Aaron's house.

Aaron looks like he hasn't been sleeping to well either. He tells Dennis how he's been battle temptation. The Sekirei, whose name turns out to be Lila, was being chased by Alfred to join his harem and participate in the games. However, now that she's form a bond with Aaron, she's no longer considered wild.

Aaron explains to Dennis that since she came to live with him, Aaron has been trying his hardest not to play peeping tom which is proving to be quite complicated especially when she asks him to take a shower with her because she feels safe her with him. Dennis then tells him how proud he is that Aaron's not such a pervert after all. Aaron then proceeds to bonk Dennis on the on the head with a plastic baseball bat telling him to shut it.

Shortly after hearing this, there's a knock on the door, and Terra and Vanessa bolt in and land on a frozen with shock and confusion Dennis. They both try to tell Dennis how they missed him and how they got worried went he ran off with the car. So, they ran over to Aaron's house to make sure Dennis made it there okay.

Politely interrupting the girls' smothering of Dennis, Lila says she has no other clothes apart from the tattered one she's wearing, thus Dennis decided to take her and Aaron to Macy's to get a new wardrobe. Naturally, both Terra and Vanessa want to accompany them to Garden State Plaza, but since Dennis car is a Toyota Corolla, it can only fit five people and with Aaron's girth it can only be four.

To everyone's disbelief, Vanessa volunteers Terra to go in her place. Terra then thanks her over and over again for letting her go without any confrontation. Vanessa calls it her good deed for the day. A kind of apology for being so possessive of Dennis.

As soon as they leave Aaron's house, Vanessa makes a call to the local cab company to Macy's. The REAL reason why she sent Terra to go with Dennis instead of herself was so she could beat them to Macy's, get Lila her new clothes and sneak off with Dennis when he arrived to have some alone time.

Her hopes are dashed however as the cab is attack by an unidentified Sekirei.

 **Story**

Dennis is in the middle of a nightmare. Palisades Ave. is a burning wasteland and a single figure rises from the ashes. Alfred. Terra, Vanessa and three other girls Dennis doesn't recognize rush to his defense but, are quickly finished off. After which, Alfred's two Sekireis then proceed to beat the mess out of Dennis but, then Alfred stops them.

 **Alfred:** Don't worry, Dennis. I'm not going to kill you. I have other uses for you.

Dennis then wakes up to find himself at home and sees Terra sleeping right beside him. She's still fast asleep and Dennis pulls the covers back over her and lets her sleep to wash some Netflix.

Suddenly, a pair hands reach out and draw his head in close to a pair of enormous breasts.

 **Voice** : Guess who.

 **Dennis** : Vanessa?

 **Vanessa** : Well, good morning, Darling. You know Dennis, your parents are still asleep and Terra's in bed, too. Does that give you any ideas?

 **Dennis** : None other than sitting back and enjoying myself to some early morning Netflix.

Suddenly, a cold chill goes through the living room, and Dennis starts to feel a sense of uneasiness.

 **Vanessa** : Oh, Dennis could you do me a favor and look at me for a second?

Dennis starts to slowly turn his head and there, he sees Vanessa in erotic lingerie.

 **Dennis** : "Oh, mama." Very um… impressive, Vanessa. Very impressive.

 **Vanessa** : And it can all be yours.

Now this, right here, is what one may refer to as a moral dilemma. Dennis, believing in celibacy, respectfully declines the offer and goes upstairs to check on Terra who's just waking up to see Dennis looking down on her.

 **Dennis** : Good Morning.

 **Terra** : Good Morning.

Meanwhile, right outside Dennis's room, Vanessa is having the mother of all quite tantrums. Her advices on to Dennis aren't having any affect what so ever. What's it going to take to win him over? Suddenly, one of his animal books gives her an idea. What if she could find some way to use one of his greatest passions to win him?

Suddenly, Dennis's phone starts to ring saying, "Call from Aaron Lee".

 **Dennis** : Hello?

 **Aaron** : (whispering) Dennis, help me, please.

 **Dennis** : Alright, Aaron. What did you do now?

 **Aaron** : (whispering) I'll explain when you get here.

And just like that Aaron hangs up on him.

 **Dennis** : Oh, God. I have to go Aaron's place.

 **Terra** : Wait, give me a second. I'll come with you.

 **Vanessa** : No way! I'm going with Dennis.

 **Terra:** No I am.

 **Vanessa** : I am!

 **Terra** : I am!

The two girls keep going back and forth while Dennis sneaks off to bolt for Aaron's house.

When gets to the door and knocks on it, Aaron seems like he's slept about as Dennis did.

 **Dennis** : Dude, what happened to you? You look like you're about a second away from death's door.

 **Aaron** : I can't do this anymore. I'm gonna hang myself.

 **Dennis** : Do what?

As if on que, the Sekirei they saved five days earlier named Lila comes into the living room wearing one of Aaron's shirts. This interruption is met with a pair of glazed looks from both Dennis and Aaron.

 **Aaron** : God help me.

 **Lila** : Excuse me, Greg. Can I talk to you for a second?

 **Aaron** : Uh, yeah… yeah sure. Just uh, give me a minute.

After getting that whole episode and getting over his immediate shock, Dennis comes to again.

 **Dennis** : Uh, Aaron, is there something you've been meaning to tell me?

 **Aaron** : Dennis, I… I… I can't! I can't make a move on her for some reason. She ask me to take a shower with her because and I quote she felt SAFER with me right there.

 **Dennis** : Wow, man. I've gotta say I am impressed at your remarkable restraint.

 **Aaron** : I don't know what's holding me back, but I want to find it, kill it, bury it, and pee on its grave.

 **Dennis** : And that's the Gregory Aaron Lee we all know and love.

 **Aaron** : How many times do I have to tell you NOT to use my first name?

Aaron isn't comfortable with his friends in Englewood calling him by his first name for some reason which is probably better considering the fact that he and his father share the same first name.

 **Dennis** : Well, excuse me, Senior Touchy.

 **Aaron** : Whatever. I'm coming, Lila.

And with that Aaron ditches Dennis and goes to talk to Lila. Meanwhile, Dennis starts checking his phone when he hears another knock at the door. He checks it and sees that it's Terra and Vanessa and they do not look to happy. So, semi reluctantly, Dennis opens the door to let the two of them in. Suddenly, they're all over him

 **Terra and Vanessa** : Dennis James Taylor, How dare you run off without saying anything!

 **Terra** : I understand you don't like confrontation and try to avoid trouble as much as possible, but that's still no excuse to run off without letting us know where you're going!

 **Vanessa** : You could have been killed for all we knew!

 **Dennis** : I'm fine. Really. I wasn't sure if you'd hear me anyway with you two bickering at each other.

 **Terra and Vanessa** : YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE LEFT A NOTE!

Dennis stays quiet for considering this.

 **Dennis** : Well, I guess I could have, couldn't I?

 **Terra and Vanessa** : YES!

 **Dennis** : In any case, I'm glad you're both here.

 **Terra** : You are?

 **Dennis** : Aye.

 **Terra** : Why? What's wrong?

 **Dennis** : Apparently, Lila doesn't have any other clothes so we need to get some.

 **Terra** : Oh. I see.

On hearing this, Vanessa comes across one of Mr. Lee's cards for his taxi service.

 **Vanessa** : Terra, why don't you go with Dennis and Aaron? I just remembered there's something I need to take care of.

Dennis and Terra look at her in absolute disbelief. Every sense Vanessa met Dennis, she'd been talking about make him hers and baring his children. Now, she's suddenly okay with Terra going somewhere with Dennis?

 **Dennis** : Vanessa, are you feeling alright?

 **Vanessa** : Never better, Love. I just have to do something else.

Naturally Terra is overjoyed at the idea of spending some quality time with Dennis. It'll be just like when she first came to stay with him.

 **Dennis** : Okay. In that case, we'd better get going before we run into traffic.

And with that, Dennis, Terra, Aaron, and Lila are all on their way to Kohl's. Dropping Vanessa back off at Dennis's house. After being dropped off, Vanessa pulls the taxi card out and calls the number.

 **Vanessa** : Hello? Black and White Taxi Service? I need a ride to Kohl's and back.

And with that, she herself is on her way to Kohl's.

 **Vanessa** : "Hehehehe! This is tooooo perfect! While Terra and the others are shopping for the new girl, I'll snatch Dennis up and bring him back home and finally bare his children!"

Her plans are interrupted however when a sudden explosion eviscerates the road in front of her and out of the smoke, a figure appears.


End file.
